All I want is you
by Tatyperry
Summary: Quando só o que te resta são as lembranças e uma promessa feita ainda em vida! One shot inspirada na música All I want is you, do U2.
1. All i want is you

**Título: **All I want is you**  
**

**Autora: **Taty

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos!

**Gênero: **Drama

**Sinopse: **Quando só o que te resta são as lembranças e uma promessa feita ainda em vida!**  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Olha eu aqui outra vez, gente!_

_Tudo bem amores? Então, estava eu no ônibus, indo tomar uma vacina, quando começou a tocar __**All I Want Is You, do U2**__ no meu MP3 e praticamente de imediato me veio a idéia dessa one na cabeça. Eu amo essa música e já tinha pensado em escrever algo usando ela como tema, mas hoje foi a primeira vez que a idéia veio e ela já veio pronta. Vou deixar vocês lerem, mas antes, tenho apenas um pedido a fazer, além do escutem a música; por favor, não me matem! Boa leitura, a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo._

_

* * *

_

**All I Want is you**

**Trilha:** **All I want is you – U2**

**www****(*)4shared(*)com/audio/BPWyhKC9/U2_-_2001-09-01_-_Slane_Castle(*)html**

**.  
**

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Este era o único som que eu ouvia nos últimos três dias. Alice tentou me convencer a ir para casa e revezar a permanência no hospital com ela, garantindo que ela e Jasper me avisariam caso qualquer coisa se alterasse no quadro geral dele, mas eu me recusei a deixá-lo. E se ele acordasse justamente quando eu não estivesse ali? Eu não podia correr esse risco e, principalmente, não havia nenhum outro lugar onde eu quisesse estar. Tudo o que eu queria, tudo o que eu precisava estava ali, desacordado naquela cama de hospital.

Edward sempre gostou de velocidade e nós sempre brigamos por causa disso. Ele havia maneirado um pouco depois que Nessie nasceu, mas a morte de nossa menininha há pouco mais de um ano mexera demais com os seus sentimentos e ele ainda não fora capaz de se perdoar por não ter percebido os sintomas antes que fosse tarde demais; e voltar a acelerar fundo foi uma das válvulas de escape encontrada por ele. Na verdade, ele passara a fazer tudo exageradamente: correr demais, trabalhar demais, estudar demais. A única coisa que ele fazia de menos era me dar atenção. Nessie teve um tipo grave de meningite, a _meningocócica,_ e o que parecia uma simples gripe evoluiu para óbito em menos de 48h. E a nossa relação podia ser facilmente dividida em antes e depois da morte da nossa princesinha.

Antes: o casal perfeito, invejado pelos amigos. Sempre juntos, planos e sonhos que se combinavam. Claro que, como todo casal, brigávamos de vez em quando, mas sempre por motivos bobos que acabavam rapidamente resolvidos e, geralmente, na cama.

Depois: não sei explicar, mas a sensação é que algo se quebrara. Aquele homem que antes não tirava os olhos e as mãos de cima de mim parecia ter medo de me encarar. A culpa o consumia tão profundamente que ele não conseguia perceber que eu não encarava a situação da mesma forma. Não existia um culpado, aquela maldita doença tão traiçoeira... ou talvez existisse, o governo que não faz as campanhas necessárias de alerta sobre esse tipo raro de meningite. Mas nunca Edward. Ele era tão vítima quanto eu e isso doía... vê-lo se culpar só fazia a dor pela perda de Nessie ficar ainda maior, a ponto de eu às vezes achar que não suportaria.

Rosalie vivia me sugerindo fazer uma viagem. Eu, ela e Alice na Europa, deixando os rapazes para trás. Segundo ela, não levaria dois dias para que Edward sentisse minha falta e me ligasse desesperado, implorando a minha volta. Mas eu não tinha coragem. A certeza do amor que existia entre a gente era o que me mantinha firme e forte ali, ao seu lado, suportando a dor da perda de nossa filha e de ser ignorada pelo único homem que eu sempre amara.

Edward entrara na minha vida por mais uma obra do acaso. Era meu primeiro dia de aula em _Dartmouth_ e minha picape fez _o favor_ de enguiçar no meio da rua, quando eu voltava para casa. Mas é claro que, em se tratando da minha pessoa, não seria só isso... Fazia um frio descomunal em Hanover e caía um verdadeiro dilúvio sobre a cidade. Eu já estava me preparando para passar a noite congelada dentro do carro quando vi um farol se aproximando e um belo Volvo, prata, passando devagar ao lado e parando logo a frente do meu carro. De dentro do Volvo desceu simplesmente o homem mais lindo que eu já vira. Esguio, o cabelo desalinhado e com uma cor próxima do bronze e ao se aproximar eu pude notar duas coisas, os músculos perfeitos por debaixo da camisa ensopada, grudando em seu corpo e os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que eu alguma vez tive o prazer de ver. Ele se ofereceu para me levar para casa e na manhã seguinte qual não foi a minha surpresa ao vê-lo parado na porta do meu prédio, me esperando para me levar à faculdade? Edward me contou que morava com a irmã, Alice, o irmão, Emmett e os dois cunhados, Jasper e Rosalie e que esta era a pessoa mais entendida de carro que ele conhecia e que depois da aula ela iria dar uma olhada na minha picape.

A partir desse dia nunca mais nos separamos e, quatro anos depois, no dia de minha formatura ele me pediu em casamento.

"Bella?"

A voz de Jasper, seguido pelo seu rosto cansado e preocupado surgindo pela porta do quarto me tiraram de minhas lembranças. Jasper, assim como Edward era médico, mas enquanto meu marido se especializara em cardiologia, Jasper era neurocirurgião e era ele quem estava acompanhando o caso de seu cunhado. Nem eu nem Alice confiaríamos em outra pessoa para isso. Eu lhe abri um pequeno sorriso e ele entrou no quarto, parando ao meu lado, com a mão no meu ombro.

"Como você está?"

"Da mesma forma, Jazz. Eu só preciso que ele acorde. Eu preciso poder dizer que eu o amo e que eu não o culpo por nada."

"Ele sabe disso, Bella."

"Mas eu preciso dizer, Jazz. Eu preciso."

"Eu entendo minha querida. Mas agora, você não quer ir pra casa, tomar um banho, dormir um pouco? Meu plantão já acabou, eu fico aqui com ele."

Eu fiz que não com a minha cabeça freneticamente, como vinha fazendo a qualquer um que me oferecia a mesma coisa. Eu não sairia dali, não enquanto Edward não estivesse lúcido e bem.

Jasper suspirou diante da minha negativa e beijou minha testa antes de deixar o quarto, em silêncio, prometendo voltar na manhã seguinte e me fazendo jurar que ligaria caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Antes de sair, ele foi até a cama de Edward, apertou sua mão e sussurrou algo próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Jazz?"

"Sim Bella." – ele respondeu, se virando, já da porta.

"Você acha que ele é capaz de ouvir?"

"Muito possivelmente sim."

Eu acenei com a cabeça uma vez mais, enquanto ele fechava a porta. Eu encarei a figura de Edward sobre a cama, antes de me aproximar, deixando meus dedos se entranharem pelo seu cabelo, sempre bagunçado ao mesmo tempo que sentia as lágrimas rolando por minhas bochechas.

Depois de chorar pelo o que me pareceram horas, eu me deitei desajeitadamente ao seu lado, tomando cuidado para não tirar nenhum dos vários fios ligados ao seu corpo do lugar. E sem nem mesmo me dar muita conta do que, comecei a falar tudo o que estava sentindo.

"Edward, meu amor... por favor, volta pra mim. Não me deixa você também. Você prometeu, lembra? Nós juramos estar sempre um ao lado do outro. Lembra do seu sonho: nós dois velhinhos, na varanda de casa vendo nossos netos correndo pelo jardim, nadando no rio atrás da casa... então, você não pode me deixar agora. Nós ainda temos muita coisa para fazermos juntos. Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto que chega a doer. Reage Edward por favor! Eu preciso de você, eu preciso da chance de te provar que eu continuo te amando e que nada mudou nos meus sentimentos. Você não teve culpa de nada Edward... por favor, acredita em mim. Lute, meu amor. Abra os olhos, por favor, eu preciso ver esses olhos verdes brilhando de novo, como na primeira vez que nos vimos, lembra? Eu preciso te sentir de novo Edward, seus lábios, seu corpo, eu preciso de você dentro de mim..."

* * *

Eu acordei com um som frenético próximo de mim e custei a me dar conta de onde estava e o que era aquilo. Mas ao abrir os olhos logo me vi novamente em meio ao pesadelo daquele quarto de hospital enquanto algumas enfermeiras e Jasper entravam correndo no quarto. Jasper parecia mais preocupado do que nunca e então eu percebi: o barulho vinha do aparelho que monitorava os batimentos cardíacos de Edward. Algo estava acontecendo...

"Bella, por favor, vá ficar com Alice no corredor. Eu já vou até lá."

"Jasper eu..."

"Vai Bella!"

Eu desabei na cadeira ao lado de Alice e senti a pequena fadinha passando seus braços pelo meu corpo, me apertando como se nossas vidas dependessem daquele abraço. Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo duplamente. Por ver seu irmão naquela situação, mas também por me ver sofrendo. Nós nos tornamos melhores amigas, praticamente irmãs desde o início do relacionamento entre mim e Edward e eu sei o quanto ela sofria me vendo daquele jeito... mas de que outro jeito eu poderia estar?

Permanecemos abraçadas, eu chorando sobre o seu ombro enquanto ela acariciava meu cabelo, até a porta do quarto se abrir, revelando um Jasper aparentando bastante cansado. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso, que não chegou aos seus olhos e fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que eu podia entrar novamente. Quando eu passei ao seu lado ele apenas apertou minha mão, sem nenhuma palavra. Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta, tentando me preparar previamente para o que quer que estivesse me esperando lá dentro.

Aparentemente Edward mantinha a mesma expressão dos últimos dias, mas assim que eu toquei sua mão, a apertando, ele abriu os olhos, me encarando como que confuso.

"Edward... oh meu deus, meu amor, você acordou" – eu praticamente gritei, o abraçando pela cintura, sentindo as lágrimas voltando aos meus olhos.

"Bella..." eu pude ouvi-lo dizendo num sussurro.

"Eu estou aqui, meu amor. Sempre estive, o tempo inteiro."

"Bella, eu te amo, muito. Me perdoa..."

"Shiiiii Edward, não há nada a ser perdoado meu amor."

"Lembre-se Bella, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, mesmo que você não possa sentir."

"Edward, o que você está..."

"Edward... Edward fala comigo. Não me deixa Edward. Você prometeu..."

Eu fui tirada de cima dele, sem nem me dar muita conta do que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Só sei que várias pessoas me abraçavam me dizendo um monte de coisas e eu apenas chorava e acenava com a cabeça, sem ter a mínima idéia do que elas estavam falando. Edward foi enterrado ao lado de Nessie... os dois maiores tesouros da minha vida lado a lado.

Um ano se passou desde o pior dia da minha vida. Na verdade, nunca consegui mensurar qual era o pior. Como decidir entre o dia em que se perdeu sua única filha ou o dia em que se perdeu o amor da sua vida?

Rosalie e Alice finalmente conseguiram me convencer a fazer a tal viagem para a Europa com elas e aqui estou eu, sentada em um café em Paris, ouvindo meu mp3 tranquilamente, enquanto elas caminham olhando vitrines na _Champs_-_Élysées. _De repente, uma melodia muito conhecida começou a tocar e imediatamente meus olhos se encheram d'água. Isso sempre acontecia, estivesse eu onde estivesse, quando _All I want is you _começava a tocar. Edward cantara aquela música para mim no dia em que me pediu em casamento e ela virou uma das nossas músicas mais importantes. Ela era capaz de resumir todo o nosso sentimento e era impossível não repassar um filme, na cabeça, cada vez que a música tocava perto de mim.

"Madame, desculpe incomodar, mas me pediram para te entregar isso." Eu me virei, dando de cara com uma linda garotinha de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e lindos olhos verdes. Olhos como o de Edward e eu senti meu coração se apertar ainda mais ao ver o lírio branco em sua mão, estendido em minha direção. Foi impossível não me arrepiar ao pensar que aquela era a flor que Edward sempre me dava.

"Quem?"

"O moço de cabelo bagunçado e olhos verdes como os meus."

"Onde? Onde ele está?" eu perguntei olhando para todos os lados, sentindo a histeria me atingir.

"Ele apenas me pediu que entregasse a flor e te dissesse: '_All the promises we make...'" – _ela começou a dizer num inglês bem carregado no sotaque francês.

'_...__ from the cradle to the grave When all I want is you'. – _eu completei baixinho

E pela primeira vez em um ano eu me vi sorrindo para o nada, como uma boba, apenas tendo a certeza que Edward dera um jeito de me enviar um sinal, me mostrando que ele estava, onde quer que ele esteja, cumprindo a sua promessa!

* * *

_All the promises we make, from the cradle to the grave When all I want is you__ = Todas as promessas que fizemos, do berço à sepultura. __Quando tudo o que eu quero é você_

_

* * *

_

_Oi amoras,_

_Então, o que acharam? Sim, podem me xingar. Mas se servir de consolo eu também chorei em muitas partes. Mas eu não podia fazer diferente. A história já surgiu assim na minha mente maluca e quando é assim, não dá para lutar contra e tentar mudar. Espero que apesar de toda a tristeza, vocês tenham gostado! E por favor, deixem reviews, me dizendo o que acharam okay?_

_E agora no finalzinho eu tive uma outra idéia, então pode ser, estou dizendo PODE que eu faça um outtake aqui, então se quiserem, coloquem a história ou me coloquem em alerta que SE acontecer, vocês ficam sabendo. Beijosssss e até a próxima!_


	2. Outtake 1: Lift me up

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história, sendo assim, All I want is you, com todos os seus dramas pertence a mim e sua postagem por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores, como estão? _

_Então, eu não disse que teria um outtake? Bem, não será apenas um, mas isso eu conto lá embaixo. Este aqui retrata um pouquinho do relacionamento da Bella e do Edward, da gravidez, nascimento e morte da Nessie. Espero que vocês gostem!_

_Eu quero agradecer demais à __**Marcella (Cella) **__pelos elogios que sempre me deixam "viada", pela música do capítulo e pelos conselhos "mara"! :D E quero agradecer também pelas reviews maravilhosas que eu recebi nessa fic. De verdade, vocês me deixaram muito feliz com os comentários e com a forma como receberam essa o/s. Ela é muito importante pra mim e o fato de vocês terem gostado deixa tudo ainda melhor. Vocês não imaginam como eu sofri escrevendo a one e agora esse outtake, porque diferente do que certas pessoas dizem, leia-se __**Paula Maria e Marcella**__, a autora aqui tem coração sim, viu? Ushuahsuahsuhausa Mas agora vou deixar vocês com o outtake. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. _

_

* * *

_

**Trilha: ****Lift me up – Christina Aguilera**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/FfEBQbgv/11_-_Lift_Me_Up(*)html**

**.  
**

O som da chave na fechadura era o indicativo de que ele estava chegando depois de mais um dia no hospital. Aquele simples som foi o suficiente para fazer o meu coração disparar. Apesar de saber que Edward ficaria exultante com a notícia, eu não podia conter minha apreensão.

"Bella, amor, o que você está fazendo aqui, no quarto de hóspedes?" – Edward perguntou, apoiado no alizar da porta, com um leve toque de nervosismo em sua voz.

"O que você acha Edward... será que verde ficaria bom? Eu gosto de amarelo também, mas tenho medo que seja uma cor fria demais. Rosa e azul estão fora de cogitação. Vamos ter que desfazer dessa cama também já que..."

"Bella, meu amor, respira! Do que você está falando?"

Eu o encarei por alguns breves segundos antes de abaixar meus olhos, levando minhas mãos até minha barriga ainda inexistente.

"Oh! meu Deus, Bella, você está tentando me dizer que..."

Seus olhos continham um misto de incredulidade e exultação e foi impossível não sorrir diante de tanta beleza.

"Sim, meu amor. Nós estamos grávidos. Parabéns papai!"

Edward permaneceu parado, apenas sua boca, abrindo e fechando como se estivesse lutando com as palavras. Nem piscar ele piscava, parecendo em um transe completo.

"Q... que... quer dizer que os enjoos, as dores de cabeça... eram sintomas da gravidez e não uma desculpa para se afastar de mim?" – ele perguntou entre lágrimas e risos.

"Desculpa para me afastar de você? Por que diabos eu ia querer me afastar de você, seu bobo?" – perguntei sem acreditar que ele pudesse ter pensado em algo tão sem sentido quanto aquilo.

Sem me responder, Edward se pôs de joelhos entre as minhas pernas, me abraçando e encostando o ouvido em minha barriga.

"Sabe, o médico aqui é você, mas eu acho que ainda vai demorar alguns meses até que você consiga ouvir ou sentir alguma coisa." – eu disse com um sorriso no rosto, passando minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo que parecia atrair minhas mãos como um imã.

"Oi bebê..." – Edward começou a dizer de repente, ainda abraçado à minha barriga e eu pude sentir meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. – "Sabe, sua mamãe não cansa de me surpreender. No dia em que eu a conheci, naquela estrada deserta – não se preocupe, um dia te contaremos essa história, pode ter certeza – eu achei que tinha tirado a sorte grande, eu não poderia ser mais sortudo. Mas aí, quatro anos depois ela aceitou meu pedido de casamento e eu achei que fosse explodir de tanta felicidade; eu me sentia o homem mais realizado da face da terra. Mas nada poderia ter me preparado para o momento em que ela surgiu, deslumbrante, de braço dado com o seu avô, caminhando em minha direção pelo corredor da igreja. Por um momento eu achei que tinha morrido e estava vendo um anjo divino. E então, quando eu achava que minha vida já estava perfeita, que eu já era o homem mais feliz do planeta, ela me dá a notícia de que você está aí dentro, neném. Um fruto do amor meu e da sua mãe! E você não imagina o quanto eu amo essa mulher. Eu já vou te avisando, ela tem algo que conquista a todos e eu sei que você também vai ser louco... ou louca, por ela. Ela é tão linda, carinhosa... tão altruísta. Você não poderia ter uma mãe melhor. E ainda tem a sua avó Esme, o amor em forma de gente, sua tia Alice que vai surtar ao saber dessa gravidez. Oh bebê, você vai ser tão amado, tão paparicado...

"Edward..." – eu disse, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"Eu te amo Bella." – ele disse erguendo os olhos e me encarando.

"Eu também te..." – mas fui impossibilitada de completar minha declaração por sua boca sedenta tomando a minha, me beijando com um misto de amor e devoção.

Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, Edward me pegou no colo, caminhando a passos rápidos até nosso quarto e num piscar de olhos nossas roupas não passavam de um amontoado de peças no chão. Ele beijou cada centímetro da minha barriga antes de me penetrar, olhos conectados aos meus durante todo o tempo. Nos amamos até nossos corpos não terem mais forças para nos obedecer e, nos sentindo esgotados, mas completos, adormecemos nos braços um do outro, quando os primeiros raios de sol começavam a surgir no céu de Seattle.

Edward esteve presente em cada momento da gravidez: segurando meu cabelo e passando toalha fria pela minha testa e pescoço durante as crises de enjoos matinais dos primeiros três meses; em cada consulta médica, ultra-som... no primeiro, inclusive, quando a médica ligou o sistema de som e o bater do coração de nosso bebê pode ser escutado ecoando pelo quarto, ele apertou forte a minha mão e bastou um olhar rápido para o seu rosto para ver que ele estava tão emocionado quanto eu; nas decisões para a decoração do quarto; na compra do enxoval, para completo desespero de Alice que teve que disputar com o irmão o posto de mais exagerado e descontrolado na hora das compras; massageando meus pés todos os dias quando chegava em casa, após o trabalho, para que eles desinchassem. E claro, na hora do parto.

Nossa pequena Vanessa, ou Nessie como logo foi apelidada por Emmett, chegou ao mundo no dia 20 de outubro de 2006, com 3,5 kg e 51 cm depois de 10 horas de parto. Sim, 10 horas contando do início das contrações até o estourar da bolsa e o nascimento. Edward foi exatamente o que eu precisei em cada momento. Ele se manteve ao meu lado me dizendo palavras de incentivo, ou apenas apertando minha mão e limpando o suor em minha testa quando sabia que palavra alguma iria adiantar diante de tanta dor. Dor que, rapidamente, foi apagada de minha mente ao ouvir o primeiro choro de meu bebê. Edward cortou o cordão umbilical e voltou para o meu lado com o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto em seu rosto e lágrimas escorrendo olhos abaixo. Ele se abaixou, colando nossas testas e sussurrando sobre os meus lábios.

"Obrigada amor, por mais uma vez me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo."

E nós ficamos ali, apenas nos fitando até que a médica trouxe nossa filha até nós, ajeitando-a em meus braços e me dando as orientações para a primeira amamentação. Não existem palavras capazes de exprimir a sensação de carregar um filho pela primeira vez nos braços ou de alimentá-lo pela primeira vez. É como se você nunca tivesse se dado conta de que estava incompleto antes, mas ali, naquele momento percebesse que só agora sua vida estava completa, que havia um sentido maior para tudo aquilo. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos do pequeno ser, aparentemente tão indefeso, ali nos meus braços e, pelo jeito, Edward também não.

"Ela é perfeita." – ele disse, passando a ponta dos dedos pela bochecha dela, enquanto sua outra mão se mantinha firme em minha cintura.

Sem parar de sugar meu seio, ela mexeu os olhinhos, como que buscando o que a tocava ou de onde vinha aquele som, o som da voz que tanto conversara com ela durante os nove meses em que ela esteve na minha barriga, e eu cheguei a ofegar quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, tamanha a intensidade do momento.

* * *

Nessie crescia uma verdadeira mistura entre eu e Edward... os cabelos castanhos como os meus e os olhos verdes-esmeralda como os dele, além da pele branquinha como leite. Uma verdadeira bonequinha que, como havia sido previsto por ele naquela noite em que soube que eu estava grávida, era paparicada por todos.

Aos oito meses ela começou a engatinhar, nos pegando a todos de surpresa e aos nove ela falou sua primeira palavra: _papá_, o que levou Edward às lágrimas e o deixou um pai ainda mais babão.

Mas, eu devia ter desconfiado, estava tudo indo bem demais na minha vida há muito tempo e isso não era normal. Não para mim. Era agosto de 2007 e Edward e eu estávamos fazendo três anos de casados. Ele tinha me convencido a deixar Nessie na casa de Esme e Carlisle aquela noite para que pudéssemos comemorar a data como sempre fazíamos. Ele havia feito reserva no nosso restaurante predileto e eu sabia que havia algo mais, mas que ele apenas me dizia que era surpresa, sorrindo maliciosamente quando eu perguntava do que se tratava.

"Se eu contar deixa de ser surpresa."

"Edward será que ela vai ficar bem? Ela não passou o dia muito bem, esteve irritadinha o dia todo, vomitou tanto o leite quanto a papinha que eu dei... talvez devêssemos ficar em casa e..."

"Bella, amor, se acalme. Isso com certeza é uma virose qualquer ou os primeiros molares nascendo. Além do mais, não é como se estivéssemos abandonando nossa filha com algum desconhecido. Ela vai estar com os meus pais, Alice com certeza vai estar lá também. Qualquer coisa eles saberão o que fazer ou ligarão para a gente e a gente volta correndo pra casa, eu te prometo. Mas, por favor, vamos aproveitar nosso aniversário, como sempre fizemos. Eu planejei tanto esta noite."

Apesar de três anos de casados, fora os quatro de namoro, era incrível como Edward ainda conseguia qualquer coisa que quisesse de mim, bastando para isso me olhar com aqueles olhos de cachorro _pidão_ e fazer aquele biquinho, exatamente como fazia agora. Ele me tinha totalmente nas mãos.

Tentando me convencer de que precisava relaxar e que estava preocupada à toa, me despedi de Nessie com um beijo, dando umas instruções rápidas para Esme, me sentindo uma boba já que ela havia criado três filhos e fui tratar de aproveitar a noite com meu marido.

Depois do jantar, Edward me levou para dançar, coisa que eu simplesmente amava e que não fazíamos desde os tempos da faculdade e, por fim, ele havia feito reserva em uma pousada super charmosa nos arredores da cidade. Teria sido a noite perfeita com o homem perfeito se às cinco da manhã o celular de Edward não tivesse nos acordado.

Do outro lado da linha, um Carlisle extremamente nervoso balbuciava palavras como _piora_, _pronto socorro_, mas eu só conseguia prestar atenção no choro angustiante de Nessie ao fundo. Algo estava errado, muito errado.

Pela primeira vez desde que começara a me relacionar com Edward eu não reclamei da velocidade excessiva com que ele dirigia. Pelo contrário, por mim ele podia acelerar mais. O silêncio e a tensão eram palpáveis no interior do carro. A cada minuto que se passava eu sentia meu coração se apertar mais, como se ele tentasse me preparar para o pior. Chegamos ao hospital e toda a família estava na sala de espera, menos Jasper, que segundo Alice estava na sala de exames junto com o pediatra. Edward me deu um longo beijo na testa, apertando firme minha mão antes de seguir para o local que Alice havia indicado, me deixando ali, me sentindo ainda mais desamparada.

48 horas foi o tempo necessário para que a minha vida desmoronasse. Quando Edward veio andando em nossa direção, com a cabeça baixa e se ajoelhou à minha frente, segurando minhas mãos, eu não precisei de nenhuma palavra, nenhuma confirmação. Meu coração sentia aquilo que meu cérebro se recusava a aceitar. Minha filhinha, meu bebê se fora. Nós permanecemos ali, abraçados, chorando por não sei quanto tempo. Eu sabia que os outros ainda estavam ali, à nossa volta, querendo nos confortar de alguma maneira. Mas eu não queria o conforto de mais ninguém. Nada que me dissessem seria capaz de abrandar a dor, o buraco que se abrira em meu peito e no do homem ajoelhado, e chorando como uma criança em meu colo. Eu só conseguia focar na nossa perda e em como faríamos para recomeçar.

"Não era a _porra_ de uma virose, nem molar algum Bella. Era meningite... meningite. Como eu pude ser tão cego? Que tipo de médico incompetente eu sou para não perceber que a sua própria filha está com algo grave?" – ele começou a murmurar com a cabeça em meu colo.

"Edward..."

"Eu fui tão egoísta, tão mesquinho, pensando no quanto eu queria te levar para jantar, dançar e comemorar nosso aniversário que não prestei atenção na nossa própria filha. Isso poderia ter sido evitado se eu tivesse olhado para além do meu umbigo. Se eu..."

"Edward para." – eu gritei, sacudindo-o pelos ombros. "Para, pelo amor de Deus. Já está doendo o suficiente e eu não preciso de mais dor, de mais sofrimento, de culpa. Será que você não percebe que está doendo em mim também? Que a perda não é só sua? Eu perdi minha filha Edward, minha filha, que eu passei nove meses carregando aqui dentro." – gritei antes de empurrá-lo e sair correndo. Eu não sabia pra onde ir, mas eu precisava sair dali.

Alice me alcançou alguns minutos depois, desacelerando o carro ao meu lado na estrada e abrindo a porta do lado do passageiro para que eu entrasse.

"Como ele está?" – perguntei assim que me sentei ao seu lado. Eu sabia que havia sido injusta com ele.

"Ele vai ficar bem. Vocês dois irão." – ela respondeu me dando um abraço apertado antes de seguir em frente. Acabamos em minha casa, ela sentada apoiada na cômoda do quarto de Nessie e eu deitada no chão, com a cabeça em seu colo, chorando.

"Por que Alice, por que o meu bebê?"

"Eu não sei Bella, mas você e o Edward precisarão ser fortes e vocês só conseguirão passar por isso juntos. Vocês se amam tanto... eu sei que vocês darão um jeito. Mas pra isso vocês precisam conversar.

"Acho que a Alice tem razão." – a voz rouca ecoou pelo quarto, me sobressaltando. Eu não precisava olhar para ele para saber que ele estava tão devastado quanto eu, o tom de sua voz era uma indicação clara disso.

"Bem, eu vou deixar vocês conversarem. Eu dou uma passada por aqui mais tarde, okay?" – Alice disse, me ajudando a sentar e me dando um beijo no topo da cabeça antes de passar pela porta, apertando a mão do irmão e murmurando algo para ele.

Sem me encarar nos olhos, Edward se sentou em frente a mim, pegando minha mão, brincando com ela como se pensasse no que dizer.

"Por que não eu, Bella?"

"Shhh, por favor, não diz isso."

"Mas é verdade. É a ordem natural das coisas, os pais deveriam morrer antes dos filhos."

"Então por que não eu?" – perguntei, exasperada. Eu podia sentir a raiva começando a me dominar. Raiva do mundo por ter tirado a minha filha de mim, raiva deste homem lindo à minha frente, que não me permitia "curtir" a minha dor, tamanha era a sua.

"A dor não seria diferente. Eu estaria destruído do mesmo jeito."

"Eu me sentiria da mesma forma se fosse você. É o tipo de discussão que não vai nos levar a lugar algum Edward."- '_Por favor, entenda isso e apenas me abraça e me diz que vai ficar tudo bem'_ , completei mentalmente.

"Eu não me conformo, eu deveria ter percebido os sintomas."

"Edward, olha pra mim." – eu pedi, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. - "Não há culpados, Edward. É uma doença traiçoeira, não há nem tempo dos sintomas aparecerem direito."

"Jasper disse a mesma coisa, mas ainda assim..."

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns minutos. E então se jogou nos meus braços, como uma criança desamparada, precisando de colo.

"Você jura que vai ficar tudo bem?" – ele perguntou depois de muito tempo, ainda na mesma posição, com a cabeça apoiada na curva do meu pescoço.

"Se você estiver ao meu lado, sim."

"Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Sempre."

E aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. A dor não passaria. A dor não passa, quando muito se aprende a viver com ela e, aos poucos, ela se transforma em saudade, mas com um dando suporte para o outro, eu podia ter esperanças de que no futuro, a gente voltasse a estar inteiro novamente.

* * *

_Er... volta sorrateiramente tentando escapar da ira das leitoras. Todo mundo bem por aqui? Sim gente, triste eu sei, mas eu realmente não sei explicar o poder que essa one exerce sobre mim. Têm horas que eu sinto como se fosse tomada por uma força... sei lá... Mas, apesar de triste, espero que vocês tenham gostado._

_Olha só, como eu disse lá em cima, teremos mais um outtake, graças à Marcella. Ela estava me ajudando com a música trilha deste outtake e me deu uma sugestão para mais um e eu adorei a idéia dela e vou começar, logo logo, a trabalhar em cima desta idéia. Então, quem ainda não colocou a one em alerta, sugiro que o faça para, dessa forma, ser avisado quando o próximo outtake sair._

_E claro, quero saber tudo o que vocês acharam. Para isso, que tal apertar esse botãozinho aí embaixo e me contar por review? Vocês não imaginam como eu adoro ler cada uma delas. Vou ficar esperando combinado? E prometo trazer o próximo o mais rápido possível. bjussss_


	3. Outtake2: Light up as if you've a choice

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. Sendo assim, All I want is you, com todos os seus dramas, pertence a mim, e sua postagem por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**Música: ****Run – Snow Patrol**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/VUMXI_WZ/Snow_Patrol_-_Run(*)html**

_Light up, light up_

Anime-se, anime-se_  
__as if you have a choice_

Como se você tivesse uma escolha_  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice_

Mesmo que você não possa ouvir minha voz_  
__I'll be right beside you dear_

Eu estarei do seu lado, querida_  
__Louder, louder_

Mais alto...mais alto_  
__and we'll run for our lives_

E nós correremos por nossas vidas_  
__I can hardly speak I understand_

Eu quase não consigo falar, eu entendo_  
__why you can't raise your voice to say_

porque você não consegue levantar sua voz e dizer

_To think I might not see those eyes_

Pensar que eu talvez não veja aqueles olhos_  
__makes it so hard not to cry_

torna tão difícil não chorar_  
__and as we say our long goodbye_

E enquanto dizemos esse nosso longo adeus_  
__I nearly do_

Eu quase choro...

.

"Bella, por favor, seja razoável. Você vai ficar fazendo o que aqui em Seattle sozinha? Venha para Nova Iorque com a gente. Vamos estar todos juntos novamente..."

"Não Alice. Nunca mais estaremos todos juntos. Sempre faltará alguém!"

"Bella..."

"É sério Alice. Não tem porque eu me mudar com vocês. Eu não faço mais parte da família. Além do mais, tem meu emprego e não posso abandonar Edward e Nessie."

"_Nunca_ mais diga isso Isabella!" – Alice praticamente rosnou. "Você sempre será da família. Quanto ao emprego, Emmett já te convidou inúmeras vezes para assumir o cargo de assessora de imprensa pessoal dele. Só depende de você. E sobre Edward e Nessie... o que vai ficar para trás são apenas os ossos, minha querida. O verdadeiro espírito dos dois, as lembranças boas, estas te acompanharão para onde quer que você vá!"

Talvez Alice tivesse razão, mas a verdade é que não me sentia preparada para sair daquela casa onde, apesar de já terem se passado cinco anos, eu ainda sentia a presença de Edward em todo e qualquer canto.

Logo após a morte de meu marido, Esme e Carlisle resolveram se mudar para uma cidadezinha chamada Forks. Pelo o que eu já ouvira inúmeras vezes, fora lá que eles se conheceram e onde os meninos haviam nascido. Emmett e Rosalie foram os próximos a deixar Seattle. Ele foi convidado para jogar no _New York Yankees _e não pensou duas vezes em aceitar o convite. E agora, era a vez de Jasper e Alice. Era visível que nenhum deles aguentava mais ficar aqui, cercados por memórias por todos os lados. E todos eles tentaram me levar junto, mas diferente deles, eu não queria ir embora, não queria ficar longe das lembranças. Minha vida – se é que posso chamar isso de vida – estava toda aqui.

Na verdade, eu já não sentia vontade de nada. Há cinco anos, todos os dias ao me deitar eu apenas rezava pedindo para não acordar no dia seguinte, e sentia uma vontade gigantesca de chorar quando abria meus olhos e via que minhas preces não haviam sido atendidas. E assim vivia mais um dia, mecanicamente, sem nada que verdadeiramente me impulsionasse para frente.

"Bella... Bella você ainda está aí?"

"Desculpa Alice, estava apenas pensando."

"_Own_ querida. Por que você não vem para cá? A gente prepara algo para comer, abre um vinho..."

"Hoje não Ali, eu estou cansada. Vou aproveitar para dormir cedo. A gente conversa amanhã."

"Tudo bem então. Se cuida e qualquer coisa liga. A qualquer hora, viu?"

"Pode deixar. Manda um beijo para o Jazz."

E dizendo isso eu desliguei o telefone. Um suspiro escapou por entre meus lábios quando me dei conta de que, mais uma vez, estava completamente sozinha. E quase como se meus pés tivessem vida própria, me vi caminhando até o escritório e em poucos minutos eu estava no chão, cercada de fotografias, e com um DVD rodando no _laptop_. Nas fotos, muitos registros meus e de Edward, sempre sorrindo como qualquer casal apaixonado, além de muitos momentos de minha gravidez e da curta vida da nossa princesinha. No DVD podia me ver vestida de noiva. Edward e eu sorrindo como se não existisse nada, nem ninguém mais no mundo além de nós. Estávamos começando nossa vida juntos, repletos de planos e sonhos.

.

**Música:** **Lullaby – The Spill Canvas**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/HTu79a-j/The_Spill_Canvas_-_Lullaby(*)HTML**

**.  
**

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous_

É o jeito como você "cora" quando está nervosa

_It's your ability to make me earn this._

É a sua capacidade de me fazer merecer isso

_I know that you're tired,_

Eu sei que você está cansada,

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

Apenas deixe-me cantar para você dormir.

_It's about how you laugh out of pity_

É sobre como você ri sem piedade

_'Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny_

Porque, vamos ser honestos, eu não sou realmente muito engraçado

_I know that you're shy,_

Eu sei que você é tímida,

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

Apenas deixe-me cantar para você dormir.

_If you need anything,_

Se você precisar de qualquer coisa,

_Just say the word, I mean anything._

Basta dizer a palavra, quero dizer, qualquer coisa

_Rest assured, if you start to doze_

Não se preocupe, se você começar a cochilar

_Then I'll tuck you in,_

Então eu vou te aconchegar

_Plant my lips where your necklace is closed._

Plantar meus lábios onde seu colar se fecha.

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,_

São essas pílulas que você não precisa tomar

_Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake._

Medicando a perfeição, agora isso é um erro

_I know that you're spent,_

Eu sei que você está cansada

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

Apenas deixe-me cantar para você dormir.

.

Enquanto deixava minha mente viajar por lembranças evocadas pelas fotos e vídeos, fui tomada por uma estranha sensação de estar sendo vigiada por alguém. Não podia acreditar que Alice havia vindo checar como eu estava. Eu odiava quando ela me tratava como criança. Me virei, pronta para brigar com ela, quando subitamente estanquei ao me deparar com aqueles olhos verdes fixos em mim. Não podia ser...

Edward estava parado, recostado no batente da porta, me encarando com uma expressão tranquila e um sorriso nos lábios, como costumava fazer.

Eu balancei a cabeça, esfregando os olhos para espantar aquela alucinação, mas ao olhar novamente para a porta, ele continuava no mesmo lugar, com um sorriso ainda maior, como se achasse graça da minha incredulidade.

"Não pode ser... não pode ser. Você está morto há cinco anos. Mas... mas como?" consegui pronunciar por fim, sem tirar meus olhos dos seus.

Ele caminhou lentamente em minha direção, se agachando à minha frente, aspirando profundamente o cheiro de meu cabelo, ao mesmo tempo em que passava os dedos pelo meu rosto, como que tentando memorizar os traços com as pontas dos dedos. Depois de deixar beijos por todo meu rosto, vagarosamente, ele mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha, sussurrando.

"Vem comigo, _love_. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Estendi minha mão, entrelaçando-a na sua, sentindo seu aperto reconfortante.

"Onde vamos?" – perguntei quando passamos pela porta, sendo atingidos pelo vento frio da noite de Seattle. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, ainda não acreditando que ele estivesse ali, ao meu lado.

"Você já vai ver." – ele disse apertando minha mão e abrindo aquele sorriso torto que me conquistara desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos, anos atrás, sob a chuva, naquela estrada deserta.

Caminhamos em silêncio, lado a lado, minha mente confusa, tomada por um turbilhão de pensamentos. Eu tinha tanta coisa que queria lhe perguntar. '_Como era possível ele estar ali, caminhando comigo, falando comigo, nossos corpos se tocando?'_ Eu estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos que nem notei quando paramos e, quando me dei conta pude ver que ele tinha me levado até o _Volunteer Park_, um dos nossos lugares preferidos em Seattle. Sempre vínhamos até aqui nos finais de semana, às vezes fazíamos piqueniques à beira do lago e outras apenas andávamos de mãos dadas olhando as árvores, um curtindo a companhia do outro.

Edward me puxou até uma árvore e se sentou, me colocando entre suas pernas, recostada em seu peito enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus braços, para cima e para baixo. Não sei quando começou, mas logo eu podia sentir as lágrimas descendo copiosamente pelas minhas bochechas.

"Bella?" – ele chamou, com um tom preocupado em sua voz.

"Bella, amor, fala comigo, por que você está chorando?"

Edward então me virou, me colocando de frente para ele e ergueu meu rosto com um dedo em meu queixo, enquanto com a outra mão, tentava enxugar, em vão, as lágrimas.

"Por favor, _love_, fala comigo." – ele pediu mais uma vez, parecendo realmente sentido e desesperado por me ver naquele estado.

E então me vi avançando sobre ele, batendo em seu peito com os punhos fechados e pondo para fora toda a dor que eu carregava dentro de mim há tantos anos que já nem sabia mais como era viver sem ela. "_Por que Edward_? Por que você me deixou? Por que você se fechou daquela forma? Você prometeu que ia continuar do meu lado, que íamos superar a dor da perda de nossa menininha juntos, mas você nunca cumpriu sua palavra. Você se isolou, me expulsou da sua vida e então, um dia simplesmente foi embora para sempre. Você tem noção do que eu senti quando recebi o telefonema me avisando do seu acidente? Ou do pesadelo que foram os dias em que eu fiquei naquele hospital pensando se você acordaria ou não? Me perguntando por que Deus estava me punindo, tirando tudo o que eu tinha? Por que o meu marido, o homem que eu mais amava na face da terra, não conseguia superar sua dor e preferia morrer a continuar ao meu lado? Você sabe o que é isso, Edward, perder as duas pessoas que mais se ama no mundo? Perder o chão, o rumo, a esperança? Durante um ano, Edward, eu lutei com todas as minhas forças, praticamente me privei de viver o _meu_ luto pela morte da minha filha para te consolar, para tentar te livrar daquela depressão em que você tinha mergulhado, tentando te livrar daquela culpa, acreditando que em algum momento você iria perceber que não havia nada a ser feito e que era eu ali com você, a _sua_ Bella, a mulher que você dizia amar. Mas não, isso nunca aconteceu e eu te _odeio_ por isso." Senti as lágrimas ainda caindo pelos meus olhos. Eu já não tinha mais forças para socá-lo e deixei minha cabeça pender de encontro ao seu peito, molhando sua camisa, enquanto, carinhosamente, ele passava as mãos por minhas costas, tentando me acalmar, ao mesmo tempo em que pedia perdão, baixinho, em meu ouvido.

"Eu sinto muito Bella. Muito, muito, _muito_. Você nunca vai ser capaz de entender o quanto. E te ouvir dizer que me odeia é como se eu estivesse morrendo de novo, se isso fosse possível. Não pensei em nada para ser sincero, eu não vi o mal que estava fazendo a você. Eu estava completamente cego pela minha dor. Me sentia culpado por ter te convencido a sair naquela noite e a deixar a Nessie com os meus pais, mesmo vendo claramente que você não queria fazer isso, que você estava preocupada. Mas eu achei que era coisa de mãe que tem medo de se afastar do filho. Eu só conseguia pensar no quanto sentia falta de você e o quanto te queria aquela noite, o quanto eu queria te mostrar que te amava e que a minha vida não podia estar mais perfeita tendo você e a nossa princesinha ao meu lado. Mas o que era para ser uma noite perfeita acabou se mostrando um pesadelo. E depois de tudo, por mais que você dissesse que eu não tinha culpa de nada, eu não conseguia me esquecer das minhas palavras para você momentos antes de sairmos de casa: '_Bella, amor, se acalme. Isso com certeza é uma virose qualquer ou os primeiros molares nascendo_.' E eu sabia, que em algum momento você enxergaria isso e me culparia, se não por não ter diagnosticado a doença, por te privar de passar as últimas horas de vida de nossa filha com ela."

"Edward..."

"Não, Bella, me deixe terminar, por favor." – ele pediu, pousando um dedo delicadamente sobre os meus lábios. "No dia do acidente eu levantei me sentindo um trapo depois de passar mais uma noite te ouvindo chorar, abafando seus soluços no travesseiro, enquanto achava que eu estava dormindo. Era como se meu coração perdesse mais um pedaço a cada noite quando te via chorando, tão vulnerável, tão desesperada, mas eu simplesmente não sabia como te consolar, o que dizer para te fazer sentir melhor. Eu fui para o hospital e tive uma discussão feia com Jasper, pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual vínhamos brigando a mais de um ano. Ele insistia que eu precisava me abrir com você, procurar ajuda profissional se fosse o caso, e me alertou para o fato de que se eu não fizesse isso logo, acabaria perdendo você também. Ele disse que o quê eu estava fazendo com a gente era desumano e que você me amava demais para merecer isso. E o que mais doía era saber que ele estava certo. Eu estava sendo um _escroto _sem tamanho. Liguei para o meu pai e pedi que ele pedisse alguma indicação de profissional para algum psiquiatra conhecido dele e comecei a fazer minha ronda entre os meus pacientes. Durante todo o dia as palavras de Jasper ficaram na minha cabeça e eu resolvi ficar até mais tarde no hospital naquele dia para adiantar algumas papeladas. Talvez Emmett também tivesse razão e fosse hora de tirar umas férias e sairmos apenas nós dois, numa viagem, como uma segunda lua-de-mel. Já passava da uma da manhã quando entrei no carro e eu só queria chegar em casa e me deitar ao seu lado e naquela noite eu sabia que te aconchegaria em meus braços enquanto você chorasse. Te mostraria que eu estava ali, quebrado sim, mas ali com você. Mas eu estava cansado demais e em algum momento devo ter cochilado porque só o que me lembro depois são dos _bips_ dos aparelhos do hospital e de sua voz me pedindo desesperada para que eu acordasse. E eu sinto muito Bella... sinto muito por ter falhado, como pai e como marido; por não ter te dado suporte no momento em que você mais precisava de mim; por ter te feito passar por toda essa dor novamente; mas eu preciso que você saiba que nunca deixei de cumprir a minha promessa, eu estive ao seu lado durante todo o tempo, _love_, não te abandonei em momento algum e nunca vou abandonar."

Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Apenas deixei que ele me abraçasse novamente e continuei encharcando sua camisa com minhas lágrimas. Tudo o que deveria ter sido conversado, sido dito há tanto tempo atrás, estava sendo dito agora e, para quê? De que adiantaria? Eu sentia um misto de dor e de alegria. Alegria por saber que ele nunca tinha deixado de me amar e que estava disposto a lutar como havíamos prometido um ao outro, mas arrasada por saber que sua vida havia acabado exatamente naquele momento, e que a chance de reconstruir nossa vida juntos não nos foi dada e agora, minha vida também estava acabada para sempre.

"Por que Edward?"

"Por que o que, minha Bella?"

"Por que a gente? Por que justo nós dois tínhamos que passar por isso? A gente se amava tanto, tinha tantos sonhos, tantos planos..."

"Eu sei, meu amor. Mas não cabe a nós entender o porquê. A gente tem é que aprender a fazer o melhor das rasteiras que a vida dá na gente. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi Bella."

"Mas é tão..."

"Papai, papai..." – uma vozinha ecoou por entre as árvores e eu senti meu coração parar uma batida, ao mesmo tempo em que minha respiração ficava presa na garganta. Eu encarei Edward com os olhos arregalados e ele apenas fez um aceno rápido com a cabeça. Nenhuma palavra era necessária naquele momento.

"Papai, finalmente eu te encontrei. Você precisa voltar." – ela disse antes de me encarar e abrir um grande sorriso.

Eu não podia acreditar que estava ali, em pleno _Volunteer Park _junto com os dois maiores tesouros da minha vida, como tantas vezes eu sonhei, como tantas vezes invejei outros casais ao ir até ali, sozinha, e ficar observando-os passear de mãos dadas, brincando com os filhos. Nessie continuava exatamente do jeito que eu lembrava; os cabelos castanhos como os meus, com alguns cachos nas pontas, os olhos verde-esmeralda como os de Edward e a pele branca como leite. Ela usava um vestidinho branco até a altura dos joelhos e estava simplesmente deslumbrante. A voz da minha princesa me tirou dos devaneios.

"Ela é tão linda, né, papai? Mas continua tão triste..."

"Por que você não dá um abraço bem apertado nela, pra ver se ela melhora?" – Edward disse piscando pra Nessie.

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, olhando de Edward para mim e então se jogou em meu colo, passando os pequenos bracinhos ao redor do meu pescoço. E se eu pudesse comparar aquele momento com qualquer outro que já vivera antes, seria com o dia do seu nascimento, quando Edward a colocou em meus braços pela primeira vez. E da mesma forma como havia feito naquele 20 de outubro, Edward passou um braço pela minha cintura e ficamos ali, apenas curtindo o momento, enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em escorrer pelo meu rosto.

"Mamãe, por favor, não chore mais." Ela pediu, soltando os braços de meu pescoço e se sentando em meu colo, enxugando minhas lágrimas. "O papai sempre fica tão triste quando você chora. E eu fico triste vendo vocês assim."

Tentei dar um sorriso para ela, mas deve ter saído mais como uma careta e Edward riu de minha expressão. "Ela tem razão, Bella. Você precisa seguir em frente. E é por isso que eu estou aqui hoje, pra te pedir que se dê uma chance de voltar a ser feliz. Nós dois estamos mortos, mas você não, você ainda tem a sua vida e merece vivê-la plenamente e ser feliz de novo. Se permitir ser feliz não é traição, meu amor. Você não tem porque se sentir culpada por continuar a viver." – ele disse acariciando minha bochecha.

"Eu não sei se consigo. Não tenho forças para isso."

"Claro que tem, Bella. Você é a pessoa mais guerreira que eu conheço. E a sua força está aí dentro, é só você deixar que ela venha à tona de novo. Por favor, não desista. Por nós três e pelo que já fomos um dia, mas principalmente por você. Por tudo aquilo que você sonhou um dia, por quem você era. Você merece ser feliz de novo e as pessoas que convivem com você merecem ter aquela Bella de volta."

"Papai, nós temos que ir. Você sabe que não podemos ficar tanto tempo afastados assim." – Nessie disse, se levantando e me abraçando mais uma vez. "Fique bem mamãe, nós te amamos e sempre estaremos por perto, cuidando de você." E dito isso, ela se afastou um pouco, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos novamente.

"Promete?" – ele perguntou, embalando meu rosto entre suas mãos e me encarando fixamente nos olhos.

"Prometo." Eu disse antes dele abrir um sorriso e tomar meus lábios nos seus. Um beijo simples, mas ainda assim, repleto de emoções e sentimentos.

"Eu te amo, Bella" – ele disse colando sua testa na minha. "E estarei sempre tomando conta de você. Sempre!" E então ele se levantou, caminhando na mesma direção em que Nessie havia seguido, há poucos minutos.

"Edward?"

Ele parou, virando para trás, me encarando novamente.

"Eu nunca te odiei de verdade."

Ele abriu meu sorriso torto mais uma vez e voltou a andar, sumindo entre as árvores.

_Edward, volta, por favor, volta... VOLTAAAAAAAAAAA!_

E então, me vi sentada novamente no escritório em nossa casa, cercada de fotos enquanto um vídeo continuava rodando no computador. Meu coração estava batendo forte e minha respiração completamente irregular. '_Será possível que tudo não passara de um sonho? Mas fora tudo tão real, eu pude sentir, ainda podia sentir o formigamento em meus lábios'_. E então, pela minha visão periférica pude ver. Se possível, meu coração disparou ainda mais, enquanto com as mãos trêmulas eu pegava o lírio branco, caído próximo ao sofá. Em um movimento automático levei a flor ao meu nariz e ali estava, além do seu próprio cheiro, aquele aroma inconfundível, levemente adocicado e almiscarado, totalmente inebriante. Edward estava me dando mais um sinal e me fazendo lembrar de minha promessa.

Sem me preocupar com a hora ou pensar em mais nada, eu sabia qual era o primeiro passo que tinha que dar para cumprir a promessa que havia feito. Pegando o telefone eu disquei rapidamente e no quinto toque a ligação foi atendida.

"Bella, o que aconteceu, pelo amor de Deus? Você está bem? São 3h21 da manhã..."

"Calma Alice, respira. Eu sei que é tarde, mas eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Avisa ao Emmett que eu aceito o emprego!"

* * *

**N/A: **_chega de mansinho testando o humor das leitoras. Ai gente, vocês não imaginam o quanto eu chorei escrevendo esse outtake. Na verdade, eu não consigo calcular a quantidade de lágrimas que derramei em cada um desses capítulos. Quem acompanha minhas fics e traduções sabe o quanto isso aqui é diferente de tudo o que eu faço/fiz, mas têm horas, quando a ideia surge na cabeça, que simplesmente não dá para ignorar. Como eu estava conversando com uma amiga outro dia, os personagens exigem sair e você se torna nada mais do que os dedinhos que digitam aquilo que eles querem. E foi exatamente assim que eu me senti aqui! Na one em si e em cada um desses outtakes. _

_Mas, como diz o Dinho Ouro Preto, tudo que começa um dia acaba e chegou a hora de dizer tchau para All I Want Is You. E meu coração está apertadinho de fazer isso. Estou me sentindo aquela mãe que não quer cortar o cordão umbilical, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que é a hora. A fic já passou tudo o que tinha para passar, na verdade, até mais, já que era para ter sido apenas aquele capítulo inicial mesmo. Então, não me resta nada mais a não ser dizer tchau e dizer que All I Want is you vai sempre ocupar um espaço muito especial no meu coração e eu preciso agradecer, de coração a cada um de vocês que leram, comentaram, colocaram a fic em alerta, que a favoritaram. Vocês sempre fazem a diferença e são vocês que fazem isso aqui valer a pena._

_Também não posso dizer tchau antes de fazer um agradecimento especial à __**Cella**__, por todo o apoio. Por sempre me deixar viada quando fala da minha escrita, mas também pelas indicações de música no outtake anterior e neste (e sempre que eu preciso de alguém para me socorrer quando o assunto é música) e pela idéia deste outtake. A verdade é que ele não teria saído se não fosse por você, amore, se não fosse a sua idéia! Muito, muito, muito obrigada viu? 3_

_E OMG isso aqui já está quase do tamanho da fic, então vamos parando de falar, Tatiana... É isso, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de todo o drama. E não esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho aí embaixo dizendo o que acharam, combinado? Apesar da fic ter chegado ao fim, eu quero muito saber o que vocês acharam deste último outtake. Bjussss e até as outras fics! _


	4. Aviso

**Oi amores,**

**Lembram que há um tempo atrás eu avisei que ia dar uma entrevista para o Robsten(ponto)com e abri para que vocês fizessem perguntas e tudo? Pois é, finalmente a entrevista saiu e já está no ar. Vocês podem escutá-la no link: www(ponto)robsten(ponto)com/?p=17273**

**Lá eu falei de todas as minhas fics, de autoria própria e das traduções e ainda dei uma prévia da próxima que estrearei assim que finalizar O Poder da Resistência.**

**Espero vocês por lá!**

**bjussss**


End file.
